patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
My Last Night in Maine
One day in late June me and my wife was walking in the local park in Maine, it was just getting dark and a bit cold, so we both decided to walk back to the flat we live at with our dog Blake, we was walking by our favourite indian restaurant when out the corner of my eye i saw one of them old gas lamps, you know the one they use in movies as a genie lamp, i like that sort of stuff, one room in the flat is filled to the top with this stuff, my wife thinks it is a whole lot of crap, but i enjoy it, i walked over to pick it up “this would look awesome with my collection hunnie” i said holding the lamp near her face, “another one of your crap to fill the room up” my wife grabs the lamp from my hand and takes a look at it “well it’s not as crap looking as most of the stuff in that room, whatever i say you are going to bring it back so here” she hands the lamp back to me and we carry on walking back to the flat. The next morning i awoke early to take a better look at the lamp i found yesterday, i walked into my room and picked up the lamp and brought up to my desk and i put my glasses on to take a ,better look, when i looked closer there was some writing on the lamp, but i couldn’t quite read it, so i walked into our open kitchen/living room, i walked over to the sink and grabbed a rag and wetted it and brought it back to my room, i sat back down and started to wipe the lamp. i opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head of the desk, i looked at my watch and it was nearly lunchtime, when my brain kicked in and i knew what i was doing, i looked down at my desk and all i could see was the desk lamp, my notepad, pen and a bone dry rag, i wondered where my glasses was, so i opened my drawer where i usually keep them and they there were sitting in my desk. i shook my head and looked up to the bookcase and there was the lamp, put back to where i had it before, but it was spotlessly clean, i pushed my chair back got up and walked out of my room and saw my wife cooking “morning dear” i said as i kissed her cheek “well it’s nearly afternoon, you have been in that room most of the morning” “did you come into my room at all today and moved my things back to their normal places” “no i haven’t been in there and if i did would you have seen me” “i think i fell asleep” “oh did you, well the scrambled eggs on toast is nearly done, take a seat and i will bring them over” i opened my eyes and the tall lamp was on and it was pitch black, it says one am on the lounge wall clock, i was on the sofa, i got up and called out for my wife but no answer, i walked around the whole of the flat, nothing, i walked in my off and on the wall, in what looks like red paint was written YOU HAVE AWAKEN ME i laughed as i thought it was the wife playing a trick on me, all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye i saw something run in the lounge, i walked in there and called my wife again “stop playing dumb games with me, it’s annoying as hell” i turned back into my room and i looked at the wall again and written underneath you have awaken me was I AM NOT YOUR WIFE written in the same red paint as before, but i swear the first time i looked the i am not your wife bit was not there, i started to shake a bit, how was that written when i was standing the doorway and no one was in the room with me, i walked into the lounge to turn on the main light, nothing it won’t turn on, i tried all the lights and none of them will turn on, only the tall lamp in the lounge was on, ok now i was freaking out a lot, what the bloody hell is going on in this flat, i saw something run out of my eye again, when i turned nothing was there, i stood in the middle of the lounge shaking, i could not move at all, a voice boomed it sounded like it from the whole flat “YOU HAVE AWAKEN ME, I HAVE TAKEN YOUR WIFE, I GIVE YOU 3 WISHES, FAIL TO WISH I TAKE YOUR SOUL, NOT PLAY MY GAME I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL, ASK FOR MONEY OR A BETTER LIFE I TAKE YOUR SOUL” i span my head all around me and saw nothing “who are you and what have you done to my wife” the light in the kitchen flicks on and i see my wife on the floor cut in half, i ran towards her and the light turned off and when i got to where her body was i couldn’t find her or blood or anything “3 WISHES NOOOOOOOOOOOOW OR YOU WILL BE NEXT” “who are you, who are you” “THE LAMP YOU FOUND I CAME FROM THERE I AM WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL A GENIE, BUT I AM JINN, MAKE YOUR WISHES” “ok ok ok ok, wish one i want my wife back” a spark then a puff as he body returns to the kitchen “WISH ONE DONE” “no no no no she is still dead” “YOU SAID YOU WANTED HER BACK, YOU NEVER SAID ALIVE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” “ok you win, wish two i want her alive” spark then the top half of the body moved, but did not speak, just the eyes look like she was in huge pain “WISH TWO DONE” “Goddamn you, goddamn you, ok third wish, i wish i was not in this flat i wish i was in another city, with the lamp, you or my wife” spark then i was standing in the middle of the street, it was daylight and raining. I have a new life now in New York City, i work in Myths and find more true stories like mine, i have remarried and i have a baby boy and Blake is still with me, i never been in or gone near maine again, everytime i try to go near manie a spark hits and i am back in New York City. The End Category:CreepyPasta/TrollPasta Category:TrollPastas